Drowning Finnish
by Vaksulover94
Summary: TahuxGali -Tahu ja Gali taistelevat Tarakavaa vastaan. Tahu loukkaantuu ja on hukkua. Ehtiikö kukaan pelastaa häntä..?- Ehkä ainoa GxT tarina jossa kumpikaan ei kuole tai Tahu ei tapa itseään koska Gali rakastaa toista... English version coming!


Tahu tunsi voimiensa huovenevan. Hänet ympäröi vesi, hänen pahin vihollisensa. Se heikensi häntä. Se teki hänestä hyödyttömän. Jos hän oli vedessä liian kauan, se vei hänen voimansa. Ja pahinta oli ettei Tahu osannut uida.

Tahu ja Gali olivat taistelleet suurta Tarakavaa vastaan pelastaakseen Ga-koron. Tahu tiesi että se olisi hengenvaarallista ainakin hänelle, mutta hän oli valmis taistelemaan pelastaakseen siskonsa kodin. Oman menettäminen oli sattunut liikaa...

He olivat voitolla, ja Tahu oli saanut iskettyä voittoiskun ja upottanut miekkansa Tarakavaan, tappaen sen. Väsynyt ja läpimärkä toa ei osannut odottaa että Tarakava saisi vielä vimeisillä voimillaan iskettyä hänet veteen niin voimakkaasti että hän jähmettyisi.

Nyt hän hukkuisi. Tahu tiesi sen. Hän tunsi hapen loppuvan hänen keuhkoistaan. Veden paine sai pään särkemään. Häntä pelotti. Hän kuolisi. Joutuisiko hän helvettiin? Ei hän tuntenut itseään taivaspaikan arvoiseksi. Mutta eniten häntä pelotti muiden reaktiot. Jos nämä surisivat häntä? Hän ei kestäisi sitä jos muut joutuisivat suremaan hänen takiaan... mutta jos muut eivät surisikaan? Ei hän halunnut sellaistakaan kohtaloa, jossa kukaan ei kaivannut häntä...

Silmissä pimeni. Häntä heikotti. Hän ei nähnyt veden pintaa enää. Pelko, suru ja kohtalon hyväksyminen alkoivat yhdistyä yhdeksi tunteeksi. Tahu vain odotti, jos jotain vielä tapahtuisi... jos joku tulisi... jos olisi vielä keino...

Tahu kuuli kun veden pinta rikkoutui. Toa avasi silmänsä ja yritti nähdä. Hän näki vain varjon joka ui häntä kohti. Hän ei tunnistanut hahmoa, mutta se ei merkinnyt nyt mitään. Viimeisillä voimillaan hän ojensi kätensä tulijaa kohti, pyytäen apua...

Juuri ennekuin hän menetti tajuntansa, hän tunsi kun joku tarttui hänen käteensä. Tahu hymyili. Joku tosiaan yritti pelastaa hänet...

...

Kun Tahu alkoi tulla tajuihinsa, hän ei saanut henkeä. Kuin jokin olisi tukkinut hänen henkitorvensa. Hän tunsi heikon kosketuksen huulillaan, ja pian jokin tuntui painavan hänen rintakehäänsä. Yhtäkkiä hänelle tuli pakollinen tarve yksiä. Mutta hän pidätteli. Hän tunsi tuon hellän tunteen huulillaan uudestaan. Tahu yritti avata silmiään, mutta häntä väsytti... Hän olisi vain halunnut nukahtaa... Nukkua pois...

Mutta jokin, tai joku, piti hänet hengissä. Kun hän tunsi jonkin taas painavan hänen rintaansa, hän kuuli tuon jonkun puhuvan hänelle.

Hän ei saanut täysin selvää sanoista. Mutta joku kutsui häntä nimeltä. Puhe oli itkuista ja epäselvää, mutta Tahu tunnisti äänen...

'Gali..?'

Tahu pakotti itseään avaamaan silmänsä. Hänen oli pakko vetää henkeä, mutta hän ei pystynyt. Häntä alkoi oksettaa ja pyörryttää. Mutta Tahu ei antanut periksi. Lopulta hänen oli pakko alkaa yskimään. Se sattui. Pian halu oksentaa kasvoi liian suureksi ja Tahu kääntyi naamio maata kohti, antaen meriveden tulla ulos.

Hetken hän yski ja oksensi vettä pois. Lopulta hän pystyi rauhoittumaan. Hän veti henkeä ja yksi aina silloin tällöin. Silmiin alkoi palata näkö, ja pääkipukin hellitti. Tahu kaatui maahan ja sulki silmänsä. Häntä väsytti yhä ihan saamaristi.

"... Tahu..."

Tulen toa avasi silmäsnä ja kääntyi katsomaan äänen suuntaan.

Gali istui Tahun vieressä, silmät ja naamio kyynelistä ja merivedestä kosteina, mutta hymyillen, huojentuneena.

Tahu hymyili heikosti takaisin. Jotenkin hän oli koko ajan tiennyt kuka hänet pelasti, mutta jokin oli estänyt häntä ymmärtämästä tätä.

Gali pyyhki naamionsa, ja puristi Tahua kädestä. Hän aikoi istua siinä vaikka koko yön, jos Tahu ei jaksaisi nousta. Hän tiesi että Tahu tarvitsi tulta selvitäkseen, muttei halunnut jättää veljeään, peläten tämän katoavan jos hän kääntäisi katseensa. Mutta Ga-koro ei ollut kaukana, ja Nokama tulisi varmasti etsimään häntä jonkin ajan kuluttua, tai lähettäisi jonkun etsimään, mutta kuitenkin.

Gali kumartu ja antoi suukon veljensä otsalle. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa niin monta asiaa, mutta näki parhaimmaksi vain olla hiljaa...

Tahukin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, kuten kiittää Galia, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt. Tahu antoi silmiensä painua kiinni, koska tiesi että kun hän avaisi ne, kaikki olisi vieläkin hyvin... Ja Gali olisi hänen vierellään.

Sitä paitsi... jostain syystä...

Hän ei enää pelännyt kuolemaa.


End file.
